Master?
by CuteLilSuki
Summary: Sakura has gone through enough! Firsts the guy she likes decides to leave! Her best friend is fighting to get him back!And while she tries to help...she gets kidnapped to be turned into some kind of maid! Your joking...right?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was fighting Sasori of the Red Sand with Lady Chiyo and then BAM! Everything went blank… she woke up in a room full of mini puppets that seem like models and as she scanned the room; everything was black but not the sheets. They were red. Red….then she remembered! She was fighting Sasori…and then…and then….it trails off into to nothing because she didn't remember what happened after that. _"Where am I?"_ she thought as she tried to sit up but couldn't. She looked up to see her hands were tied up to the bed board and as she tried to break free of it; she couldn't because there was something about the chains that seems as though it was draining her chakra. A door opened and the red head walked in. "Your awake…I hated waiting but I guess it was worth it." he said as he took off his cloak and sat down next her on the bed.

"What do you want with me?" she asked glaring at him "I want you to become my maid…" he said staring at her with eyes that make him seem like he was sleepy. "Excuse me?" she asked blinking twice. "I don't like repeating myself so drink up…" he answered as he held her face up to him and poured a blue liquid down her throat. She flinched at the sudden touch of his cold fingers touching the warmth of her face and poured the liquid in her mouth but as soon as she was about to spit it out; he quickly caught her lips with his and kissed her deeply also making sure that every single drop was swallowed. Once gone, he then looked at her face which is now blushing. He smirked. "Who do you love?" he asked wondering what her answer would be while taking off her shirt. "You…Sasori-sama." she answered and watched as his fingers began to caress her right nipple which still stood in her bra.

"Will you always obey my commands?" he asked as he lifted up her bra and played with both of her nipples. She let out a soft gasp as she squeezed her thighs together and closed her eyes before answering "yes". "Call me master…" he commanded. She then looked at him and spoke "As you wish…master." And with that he pushed his head down onto her left breast sucking her pink nipple into his mouth while her back raised and she gave out a loud moan.

Naruto and Kakashi came back to the scene of which Sakura and Sasori was fighting. But the only problem was the only person left there was Lady Chiyo and she was passed out. Naruto started to shake her so that she would regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him. "Where's Sakura?" he yelled "He took her…Sasori….took her…" she answered


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he took her? That puppet guy?" Naruto asked trying to understand what Lady Chiyo was talking about. "He had two forms…his puppet armor…Hiruko…and then his true form…we were no match for him and right when I was about to pass out…Sakura passed out as well…" Chiyo said trying to gain back some of her strength. Naruto held the elderly lady tight as he was now determined to retrieve Sakura back from the Akatsuki.

Sasori got up off her, started taking off the chain which had held her to the bed, and she reached for him but he slapped her hands away and sat in a chair that wasn't too far from the bed. "Play with yourself…" he commanded. Sakura started to take off her shorts and the skirt that covered it. She then slid her panties off and slid her fingers within her pussy. Sakura moaned as she felt her fingers playing within her pussy while her other hand played with her clit. Sasori watched in amusement as his little puppet played with herself. He could see the insides of her pussy contracting; knowing that she was about to release her milk, he slowly walked over to her and placed his tongue inside of her pussy licking in every part of her smiling at her reactions. She gripped his hair and cried out as her milk spilled out all over his tongue and he got annoyed at the fact that she came so early so he struck two of his fingers within her. She cried out in agony and said "I'm sorry!" because she knew why he so upset with her. Sasori wanted to train his little puppet into releasing whenever he wanted her too so for now this was a test to see how much she can withstand him.

"Who told you to cum?" he asked as he stood up and licked his lips glaring at her. She looked at him and winced once she felt his fingers piercing into her virginity. "No one…" she answered back with tears streaming down her face. "So, why did you?" he asked as he licked her tears with her face turned to the side. "Because…" she pause once his fingers were directly on her cherry. He grew inpatient waiting for her to answer him so held her legs up to him as he fingered her wet tight pussy. "Answer…" he commanded. "It felt…good…" she told him blushing as more cum started to stream out of her and he couldn't help but smile. Yes it was entertaining to watch her in his control but he needed her for getting the Jinchuriki and for sex…of course. He then left her cherry alone and pulled his fingers out. She sat up to kiss him but he pushed her onto the floor and spread his legs letting his dick stick out in front of her face. "Suck…" he said as she then crawled up to his dick and open her mouth to place it inside. But, Sasori was to inpatient to let her take her time so he held the back of her head and pushed the tip into her mouth. The only problem was it couldn't fit so she had to spread her mouth even wider just to at least get half of it in.

"You may proceed…" he said as she started to suck in and twirl her tongue all over it. Sasori's hand gripped her head tighter and he started to move her head on it himself but the more he did so the more of his dick went into her mouth causing her to choke. She pulled back fast and started coughing with Sasori getting annoyed; he slammed her head back on it causing her to throat the whole thing. As Sakura continued to practice this, Sasori finally climaxed into her mouth and some of it started to drip down her lips as she began drinking it. Sasori lifted up the cum that escaped with two of his fingers and slid his fingers into her mouth. Sakura sucked on it then pulled his fingers out and stared at her master. "Master…." She said and he just stared at her as if giving her permission to speak. "You love me...right?" she asked. Sasori raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't love maids or my puppets…I just create them…" he answered smiling as he held her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura tears fell from her cheeks as she heard the words that spilled out of her master's lips. He did not love her. Sasori raised an eyebrow wondering why his maid was crying. The liquid slid down his fingers and he wiped them off her face. "Why are you crying? You asked a question…and I gave an answer.." he said simply not even thinking of her feelings because he simply did not care. Sakura turned her face from him and a spark cracked in him. He slapped her and glared. She held her cheek in shock wondering what had she done wrong. "Master…what did I do?" she asked with more tears streaming down her cheeks. "More tears?" he asked and slapped her again causing her to back away fast.

He started to walk up to her. "You cry and then turn your face away from me…are you mad?" he asked with his face closing in on hers. She shook her head fast with one hand on her cheek. "Open your legs…" he commanded. She did and just when he was about put his whole hand inside all at once; there was a knock on the door. (xD saved) "Hey, Sasori…my man!" the voice called out "You in there? I just got back from fighting the Jinchuriki…that sensei of his is no joke!" he exclaimed and Sasori then clicked his teeth and went to the door opening it slightly. "Did you tell the leader?" Sasori asked annoyed. "Yea…what are you hiding?" the voice asked trying to peep inside and caught a glimpse of something pink. "Did you create a pinked headed puppet this time? You have weird taste!" the voice said laughing and Sasori looked at him with a grin.

The person then stopped laughing noticing the sudden grin. "That's not what who, I think it is right?" the voice asked starting to panic trying to push his way through to get a closer look. Sasori sighed knowing that his partner would not let this go so he moved to the side with his friend falling on the floor. "Ouch…my man you could've warned me…yeah…" he said rubbing his nose and then looking up to see a wet pink pussy in his face. He then turned bright red and got up fast. "Woah! You could've warned me about this as well!" he exclaimed feeling excited.

Sasori then laughed. "You are so inexperienced that you can't even hold yourself, Deidara." He said as he looked at Deidara but then glared at him. "Do you mind not staring at her like that?" he asked annoyed and Deidara looked up startled. "Huh? You say something?" he asked. Sasori then closed the door and walked over to Sakura picking her up as if she was a child. "Anytime someone walks in and your in here…hide…" he said as he then wrapped one of his Akatsuki cloaks on her. "So what are you going to do with her…yea?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked at him. "Keep her of course…."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura then clinged to her master feeling uncomfortable around the new person standing before her. Her stomach then began to make noises showing that she was hungry and the two men both stared at her. "Someone's hungry…" Sasori said as he placed her on the floor. "I can watch her if you like…" Deidara said with a grin. Sasori then glared. "I think not…" he said and went to his wallet for money then walked over to Deidara and placing it into his hand. "Get some dumplings…" he said. "Can I get myself something too?" Deidara asked putting the money in his pocket. "Sure…why not…" he answered walking toward Sakura who was now getting sleepy. Deidara walked out the room on search for food. "No sleeping…" Sasori said rubbing her cheek slightly and she looked up at him holding his cold hands wanting them to travel all over her.

He smiled at her sudden passion to be touched by him. "How cute…" as he watched her open her mouth to him. He held her tongue and then turned serious. "Tell me everything about the Jinchurki plus how can we catch him.." he commanded while removing his hand from her mouth. "Since, you have me….you can use me" she said without hesitation. "True…but will be convincing on your part that is..?" he asked curious on how much trust he can put in his little puppet. "As a maid…I must carry out my master wishes…and plus…I love you…" she said with lust in her eyes as she held his face and carefully made-out with him. He just watched her knowing there was nothing called "love" in his vocabulary and the potion is what controls her mind so all she doing and saying isn't worth it.

He watched as she pushed herself onto him; it amuse him how she's trying to be sexy but he already sees her as beautiful. Sakura finally got herself on top of Sasori blushing as she pulled out his dick slowly and tried to position herself on top of him. "Master…do I have permission…?" she asked. Sasori looks at her face. "Now, you ask?" he said calmly as he slammed her down on it and she gave out a loud scream. "Move…" he commanded. Sakura bit her lip as she started to move her hips slowly but as she moved, her moans became loud with the speed soon stepping in once she got comfortable. Sasori held her hips tight with his eyes closed enjoying the pleasure. Deidara then walks in with bags in his hands. "Im back!" he exclaimed smiling happily but then froze dropping the bags as his virgin eyes are now blind. He then turned around fast covering his eyes. "Hurry up and finish!" he yelled and Sakura turned red as Sasori glared at the door wondering "how much did he see?". "Finish what you started…" he told Sakura not wanting to loose the feeling within his dick.

Sakura started to move a bit faster not wanting to disappoint her master. He pushed her off and started to cum all over her stomach. Once done, he threw his Akatsuki cloak over her and pointed to the bed instructed her to sit on it. She did as commanded while he opened the door and pulled Deidara in. Deidara looked at Sakura to make sure everything was cleared and he picked up the food and gave it to her. She smiled and said "thank you" as Deidara then blushed feeling a bit shy and awkward at the same time. Sasori slapped him at the back of the head. "Go over there and eat…" pointing to a corner


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori watched as his partner ate while trying his best to start a conversation with his little maid; it pissed him off. "So, Sakura…how did you guys fall in love? Yall just started fighting and then felt a spark? Yeah?" Deidara asked looking at Sakura then at Sasori who gave off an evil aura. "Sakura do not answer, its none of his business but I would like to start our mission tomorrow…I had a spy lurk around and it seems as though your teammate is looking for you…we'll go pay him a visit…" Sasori said walking over to Sakura; putting away her plate and laying on top of her as she laid on her back. "Aren't you happy?" Deidara said putting his face close to hers grinning as Sasori pushed him back glaring. "Privacy…if you mind?"

The Next Day, Sasori woke up his puppet and commanded her to take a shower. She went into Deidara's room to use his bathroom with Deidara bothering Sasori about art. Sakura walked out in just a towel as Sasori took it off of her to see her naked and wet. "Dry yourself off…" he ordered as he threw a red v-neck shirt and black pants on the bed. "Put them on and lets go…" Sasori said. "Wait!" Deidara said as he gave Sakura sexy bras and underwear. "Ok! Were set my man!" he said leaving the room as Sasori leaned against the wall watching his maid dress herself. Once, done they left the base making sure know one important noticed Sakura; they headed in the direction of Naruto.

(sorry its short! Im in a rush to watch the new Naruto Shippuden Movie 4! The Last Tower! Look forward to the next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

As they traveled to the location of Naruto; Sasori couldn't help but notice that Sakura was acting a bit differently today…it couldn't be the potion because he's the only one that knows how to cure her from it. No emotions should be coming from her besides the connection between him and her so what was it?

"_He doesn't like me…"_ she thought. "What can I do to make him notice besides in a sexual manner…" she kept thinking of ways to pleasure in a way that it wouldn't involve sex but more like talking… Sakura looked at him and blushed as she found him staring at her. She looked away and thought of this as a chance to talk with him. "Master…" she said as Sasori raised his eyebrow. "When you capture Naruto…would I still be by your side?" she asked looking at him hoping for the answer she was looking for. Sasori frowned. Is this what she was thinking about this whole entire time? Something so simple and foolish?

"Depends. If you're willing to bare with having sex with me every time I need it or if I don't care to take care of you anymore." He simply stated looking back at the path ahead of him. Sakura's heart stung as she looked away from feeling like a tool. But then again isn't that what a maid is? A tool used for it's master's happiness. She would've given up but if she was going to be dedicated to guy controlling her why not fall in love too? It would make things a lot easier.

She turned to him and smiled. "Of course. As long as your happy master." she stated and Sasori was completely confused now. First she's acting weird then she's thinking about foolishness and then she smiles? Maybe the potion is messing with her?

"Naruto calm down…were just going to get some more supplies in the village up ahead.." Kakashi said feeling exhausted on how many times he had to stop Naruto from running off on his own and at the same time snapping him out of it too. "How can i? Knowing that Sakura is what the Akatsuki makes me want to go get her! Send her away! Then come back and fight!" he exclaimed with hands behind his head as they finally entered the small village. "Sakura can handle herself you know…I know your worried…so am I but were talking about Sakura here…she can manage until we get there…" Kakashi said with a little confidence in the way he spoke.

Naruto smiled but by his features; he wasn't happy. He didn't like the thought of loosing Sakura…he was losing his best friend and the girl he wanted. Sasori and Sakura stood from the trees masking their chakra as they watched the movements of Team 7 (well half of them anyway). "Sakura…" Sasori said eyes still locked on them. "Yes…Sasori-sama.." she answered "Get a move on…I don't want them to wait for your arrival for too long.." he said "Yes…master"


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura ran up to her teammates with a few scratches and a little dirty showing as if she was struggling. "Naruto! Kakashi sensei!" she yelled as they both turned around to look at her in surprise. "Sakura? Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her and embraced her with a huge hug. "How'd you find us? Plus how'd you get away from those dirty bastards?" Naruto asked trying to get a better look at her. "I was in a room with a bunch of underlyings that worked within the Akatsuki and they started to examine my brain to get info about you…but I was able to fight them off and at the same time change my attire…" she said smiling showing that she was proud of herself in which both teammates felt relaxed.

"So, how come you look so messed up?" Kakashi asked "I had to find you guys so I kept running because I knew you guys were somewhere around here if yall was looking for me…and right now I need a bath…!" she answered feeling disgusted with the way she smelt as her team then stood beside her walking to the hotel up ahead. Sakura acted like her usual self as none of them notice her sudden change. Sasori smiled at this. His maid was everything he needed for this mission for the 9-tails to work out. He watched as they entered the hotel and started to follow them once he got to the bathroom window he knew this is time in which she would walk in. He was right. She stepped in smiling as she closed the door and then ran to the window to greet her master.

"Everything is going according to plan master…" she said as he smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Good job…I think someone deserves a present…" he said as he turned on the water in the bathtub. "Strip and get in…" he commanded as she did so he looked at her waiting for the tub to fill up. Once, it did he stripped his clothes and got in. "Master…what am I receiving?" she asked. "Pleasure…" he answered as he raised her legs up to him and dug his head into her wet pussy. She gasped as her pussy immediately responded by letting out a few juices. He flicked his tongue slowly and then when he really became hungry; he started to lick faster.

Her lips parted as she was about to cry out but then Sasori raised his head up to glare at her. She saw his glare and tried to hold back but the movement of his tongue was too strong. Right when she was about let her voice out; he turned her head into the water and she let it all out plus the cum that spilled out onto his lips and tub. Sakura brought her head up as she panted and Sasori then leaned over her letting his lips rest against hers making her taste the sweetness of her pussy. She put her arms around his neck pushing herself against his dick causing him to hold her tight.

He then pulled his lips back causing her to be a bit needy. "Sakura! You ok in there? You taking pretty long!" Naruto yelled as he knocked on the door. "You'll get more once the mission is accomplished…" Sasori said as he got up and got dressed leaving Sakura to only stare and watch as he left. "I'll do this so that we can get closer…Sasori-sama…"


	8. Chapter 8

As Sakura exited the bathroom Naruto was laying on the bed waiting for her. "Where's Kakashi sensei?" she asked as Naruto sat up to look at her; her hair was still wet but her outfit changed to a pink tank top and blue shots. "He went to go get us some food.." he answered walking up to her and cornering her into a wall. "Naruto...whats wrong?" she asked feeling a bit weird. Sasori – sama would not approve of this. "What did they do to you?" he asked with his head bowed down. "Oh.. Naruto don't worry about it just now that I'm fine now…" she said with a soft giggle. He then looked up into her eyes with guilt. "But if I had been there!" he yelled punching the wall. "You would not have saved Gaara…" she spoke out causing his eyes to widen and she held his forehead on hers.

"Sakura…why don't you date me?" he asked and she looked up at him shocked with the sudden outburst. "What?" she asked and he turned his face away crossing his arms. "Are you still hung up on Sasuke?" he asked. Ok this is what pissed her off. No she wasn't still hung up on Sasuke but Sasori – sama was someone she couldn't ignore and of course Naruto could not know that. Why does everyone think Sasuke was the only guy she would go for? Yes she was fan crazy over him but if he doesn't notice her why should she keep following him.

"Who I like is none of your business s just buzz off!" she yelled and he stepped back a bit. "I know it's a touchy subject but…don't you think you should move on?" he said turned his eye to look at her and at that moment she pounded him into the floor. "For your information, I already have someone that I love! So I suggest you move on and forget about me!" she yelled as the door open to Kakashi with food in his hand raising an eyebrow. "Did I come in at a wrong time?" he asked. Naruto raised his hand and head. "No Kakashi sensei…you came at the right time…" he answered

Sasori watched from the little puppet hiding behind the vase on the counter in the room. He was furious. How dare his little maid let someone else besides him get so close to her or even get into her head. Yes, when she punched him he felt good but the touching and the emotions she had…he did not approve of. He will have to punish her later for this.


	9. Chapter 9

As the gang finish eat their meal, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei was so exhausted searching for Sakura they decided to go off to bed first. Sakura waited awhile to make sure the both of them were in deep slumber before pulling out a potion from her bra. Slowly creeping over to Naruto's side of the bed; she lays in it turning his face to her waking him up. "Sakura what is it? You got a tummy ache? You're so soft…" Naruto whispered pressing his head against her breast. Sakura held his head. "Naruto…I was so upset earlier because the guy I love is you…" she whispered lying to herself as she then move the potion to her lips to pour it but a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Sakura…mind telling me what you're doing?" Kakashi-sensei asked snatching the potion from her hand but got side-kicked in the face. He then staggered back as Sakura jumped off the bed to face him. Naruto then rubbed his eyes trying to understand what just happened. "Naruto! Hurry up and wake up! The Akatsuki is controlling Sakura..." Kakashi shouted trying to keep his cool. Naruto then shot off the bed and looked at Sakura terrified. "Sakura? Sakura! Snap out of it!" he yelled running to her but before he could reach her; Sakura punched him through the wall and at the same time dodged Kakashi's kick to the face.

She then turned to face him as he punched her in the gut and she held his wrist lifting him up to slam him into the ground. "Tsunade's strength has really helped her out…but not enough for Naruto…!" Kakashi exclaimed pulling Sakura forward, kicking her into the air, as a flying in Naruto tackles her and ties her up with a draining chakra-rope. "We're gonna bring you back to your true self…Sakura…" Naruto said pressing his cheek against hers as she lays there knocked out.

Sasori clicked his teeth annoyed that his little maid was captured. Knowing full well that Tsunade may be able to cure her from his potion he decided to leave it alone. "Should've known she wouldn't be able to handle it…" he said sighing as he traveled back to the Akatsuki hide-out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasori rushed into his room slamming the door wide open walking around thinking on what to do. Ok. So, plan A failed but there's no way he's giving his little toy up to Konoha. He needs her for his personal needs. Her short pink hair and soft emerald eyes is what attracted him to her in the first place but also her pale skin. So delicate but at the same time deadly in movement.

He then walked over to Deidara's room kicking it open. "Get up!" Sasori yelled with an annoyed mark on his forehead. Deidara fell out the bed surprised at the sudden outburst. "What's wrong Sasori, my man? Did the leader give us another mission?" he asked getting up rubbing the back of his head. "No, but I have one for us…" Sasori said with a sly smile.

Sakura started to wake up trying to focus on where she was. Naruto was carrying her on his shoulder jumping through the forest and as she tried to move Naruto tighten his gripped on her. "Naruto! Put me down!" she yelled wincing. "Sakura don't worry…Grandma Tsunade is gonna bring you back! I promise!" he told her with a serious face and tone. "I'm fine! I just want to go back to my master!" she yelled feeling heart broken. "Master?" Naruto yelled surprised causing him to stop jumping. Sakura realized she said too much and Naruto felt guilty; not knowing what they had done to his sweet Sakura. They have traveled far which shows Sasori wasn't coming to get her since she failed her mission. But, that doesn't prevent her from going back to him and taking the punishment she know she would be receiving.

Before she knew it, it was morning and they arrived in Konoha. Naruto rushed over to Tsunade hanging over Sakura as Kakashi explained what had happened. Tsunade ordered Naruto to take her to the Medical Division; he did as ordered. Shizune examined Sakura's physical and mental being ordering medical ninjas to gather some supplies. "Report to Tsunade-sama the results!" she yelled as she put a mask over Sakura's head with anesthesia flowing through it. The only reason Sakura hasn't fought back since her arrival because she knows it pointless.

"Tsunade…to get the other ingredient…takes another day…" Shizune said as Tsunade walked into the room. "Guess our little Sakura has to wait a little longer…Leave her here…and tomorrow well continue…" Tsunade stated removing the ropes on Sakura and using chakra strings to keep her placed on the bed. As they leave she turns off the light leaving only one on which is shining only on Sakura. A few hours have passed and Naruto managed to escape being caught by anyone in the Medical Division. He then opened the door, took a seat and watched Sakura sleep. "Sakura…I'm so sorry…!" he muttered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you mind…kissing something else that doesn't involve my maid?" a voice asked causing Naruto to jump up startled and ready to fight. "Who are you? Come out and fight!" Naruto barked. A figure with yellow hair jumped from the ceiling and kicked Naruto in his face causing his face to turn. As it turns someone with red hair stood behind Naruto and held up a sleeping potion which Naruto knock out in an instant. As the red hair walks into the light he penetrates chakra through his fingers and cut the chakra that kept Sakura in place then removed the anesthesia. "Your mine…once again…" Sasori said


	11. Chapter 11

This isn't a story just a comment

If you do not get the concept I can careless

But do not be ignorant to actually have the time to comment negatively

So far yes Sakura has been drugged into doing all of his Sasori's biddings but have I ended it yet? No so no one knows what would happen next but me so I want to thank

Hollywood Muffin – if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even remember that I had a fanfic

Kayame jin – I made you wait for too long lol

Squirrel0304 – I'm glad you're ready to read my next chapter

Julia – hope you love more of the sex =^.^=

Zoey567 – plz be patient lol thank hollywood muffin

Kendimo – enjoy it! There will be more

Suisndjs – this is also my fantasy so I'm glad I can share it with u .

Nao-chi – ill make more for all of you :D

Ray ray – you must read! Must!

XionNight – the first to ever comment! Thank you! :*

Jolliapplegirl – u know u love them! Ill c u in school on tomorrow :P

Sasori's-girl99 – read it gyal

HATERS – the more you comment the more rates I get showing that you are interested everyone's a critic so love it up :D thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

And were back! Thanks for the support!

Sakura woke up to the feeling of her pussy being messed with sometime smooth and wet. She began to rub her eyes and sit up but once she did she was roughly pushed back onto the bed on her back. All she could see was red hair moving between her legs tasting and loving her insides with soft kisses. This caused her to moan out loud in pleasure as he held her hips up to his mouth so that her legs could rise into the air. "Sasori-sama! No more!" she pleaded holding his hair rubbing though it.

"When, I'm through with you…I'll stop…" he mumbled with lips covered with her sweet juices. He understood her pain and agony of wanting to climax so he slipped his fingers in moving fast watching her squirm underneath him. "When a mission is given…you complete it…do you hear me?" he asked as she covered her face with the pillow causing him to yank it away so he could get an answer. "Are you going to keep me waiting?" he asked feeling impatient as he used his other hand to abuse her clit. "Yes master!" she yelled with her cum spilling onto his fingers and sliding down her pussy into the sheets.

"How did I end up here?" she asked panting as Sasori held her face up to him. "Because of a certain someone, I had to travel all the way to Konoha but at the same time if it wasn't for you…we wouldn't have been able to capture the 9-tails." He answered with a smile licking his lips. Sakura smiled up at him happily that at least she was able to help her master in his request. Sasori thought of how he missed her smile confused of why…but maybe because he was horny? Who knows. But, right now…he just wanted her all to himself.

"Sasori, my man! C'mon! We gotta go extract the 9-tails from the Jinchuuriki." Deidara yelled banging on the door. Sasori sighed and licked Sakura's cheek as if it was his own goodbye greeting just for her. "See you later." He said softly before putting on his cloak and leaving the room. "I really don't want to work on extracting the 9-tails for 2 whole days! Like really? Un!" Deidara exclaimed walking down the hall. "Might as well get it over with…" Sasori said as him and his teammate jump onto the statue's fingers to begin with the rest of the Akatsuki.

A few hours have passed before all of the chakra was draining from Naruto before the Akatsuki realized, it was a fake. The shadow clone "poof" into a log and Sasori tsked while Pain looked up at the two "failures". "Next time you bring a Jinchuuriki, make sure he's the real thing." He said as all of the members disappeared and as Sasori turned to jump off the statue; there was a loud explosion. "Sakura…" he mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasori and Deidara ran into the smoke which led to the explosion. They found the 9-tails against the wall trying to stand up as he was punched through the wall. Looking through the hole in the wall to find Sakura soaked with green fluid. Her head lowered as Naruto stands straight. "Did it work?" he asked as Sasori then looked at him. "Did what work?" Sasori asked running to Sakura. She lifted her head up, threw a few kunai as he dodged them swiftly and she charged into him causing him to fly back with Deidara catching him, gliding back a bit because of the force.

"What did you do to me?" she yelled_. "They found an antidote that fast? It's only been 2 days! Tsunade is faster than I thought…"_ Sasori thought. "I fucked you…and you loved it…" Sasori splatted as Sakura started to run at him but Naruto ran up to her and grabbed her by the stomach hopping away. "Sakura! Now is not the time! Your back! That's all that matters!" he yelled wiping his tears of joy as Sakura wept. Sasori pulled himself off of Deidara roughly and headed to his room with Deidara head turned watching him leave.

Returning home to Konoha, Tsunade explained to Sakura what had happened to her and how Naruto created a shadow clone to place a tracking device on her just in case the Akatsuki came back to retrieve her. Sakura returned to her home, walked into the bathroom, and created a bubble bath while sinking into it trying to think. "He said he fucked me…" she whispered as she slipped a finger inside of her surprised at how wide she was. Her heart beat raced with her body responding to an unknown touch. She squeezed her thighs together thinking it's her first time touching herself (it's not .). "Maybe…just once…" she mumbled as she slipped a finger in deeper causing her lips to part, gasping. The pace starting to pick up as she explored herself whimpering for more.

"Need help…?" a voice asked as she jumped surprised to see Sasori standing by the bathroom door. "What are you doing in here!" she yelled starting to get up but Sasori jumped on top of her stripping off his clothing. "You didn't think you were free…did you?" he asked smiling


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura started to fight back pushing and screaming as Sasori slapped tape on her mouth and pulled out a long chain. Her eyes widen to his actions as he chained her hands up to tub's faucet keeping her legs wide open. He held her breast to him sucking on her nipples roughly angry. Tears slid down her cheeks as she cried out muffled moans but as he calmed down he slid two fingers within her. She started to calm down as well not understanding how her body is reacting. Loving the touches of her enemy, letting him slip his fingers in her and toy with her however he likes. Sakura didn't even fight back anymore but just moan in enjoyment that someone can touch her in a way that she'll enjoy.

Sasori watched her as he grinned pulling the tape off causing Sakura to scream. He bit his lip loving the sound. "I'm going in." he stated watching as she just nodded. Slipping in her slowly enjoying the pleasure of her pussy clasping on his dick. Eyes rolling back with her legs spreading wider and Sasori keeping her body still. "Stop moving…" he commanded and without noticing Sakura obeyed biting her lip hard causing it to bleed. Even if her mind wasn't his…her body and heart was. Sasori thrust faster causing Sakura to cry out for more calling out "Master". This made Sasori grab onto her ass and slam her on him harder. "What did you call me?" he asked tilting his head a bit amused. "Master…" she whispered trying to catch her breath closing her eyes. What the fuck was Sakura saying? Master? She never obeyed anyone but for some reason this man got her wrapped up around his finger.

"Who said you could leave me huh?" he asked holding her face softly moving a bit slower feeling himself about to climax. "Who said you could kidnap me?" she asked. This is what he loved about her. She wasn't afraid to talk back or speak her mind. Yes controlling her was fun but it was just too easy. He wanted excitement. He knew she would accept his love but she wouldn't say it yet instead she would be rude and feisty. _"I love this girl."_ he thought. Pause. Did he just say he loved her? Sasori immediately dropped her hips hard onto the tub floor causing Sakura to cry out in pain with her eyes closed tight and once she opened them. He was gone. "Sasori…?" she asked looking around confused.

Deidara lying down on his clay bird staring at the sky. "They probably fucking…hmmm" he said to himself then sat up once he heard footsteps. Narrowing his eyes he sees a drench Sasori. "What happen to you? Hmm?" Deidara asked "I'm falling for her…." Sasori answered. This wasn't supposed to happen. He just needed some information about the 9-Tails and that's it. But then again. Why did he go back for her? Why did he get scared when she realized what he had done to her? Why did he want to kill Naruto who held her so closely? He loves her. He left her there because every person he loves…ends up dead. Just like his parents. Will it be the same? "I don't want to take any chances…" he whispered. "Hmm?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow. "Let's go Deidara…it was a waste of time coming here." He said heading over to the clay bird.

To answer all of your questions…..I CuteLilSuki will continue my stories no one will do them for me…sorry for the late stories…life been tough…but anyway I'll keep writing if when I can and I hope you guys continue reading. Sorry for deleting the other one I just wasn't feeling that one anymore. Enjoy my next chapter! Alert: Something is gonna happen to Sakura! .


	15. Chapter 15

It's almost been a month since the whole kidnapping scenario and Sakura hasn't been feeling well. In the morning she'll puke and wouldn't even eat certain foods. Afraid to understand what was going on her body she ignored it. What was growing inside of her. "Hey Sakura! Great news!" Naruto yelled as Sakura walked around Konoha's library looking through the medical books. "What is it?" she asked covering his mouth because he was just too loud. He started mumbling and then Sakura removed her hand. "Repeat that?" she asked. "Sasuke! He defeated Itachi! So! He's coming back home!" He exclaimed causing Sakura to drop her books and tears started to form. Yes she was over that bastard but he was still like family. Team 7 was family. "I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet…" Sai stated walking up to them. Naruto gave him a face of disgust. "He will come back! I'm sure of it! Right Sakura!" Naruto yelled turning his face back to her hoping she'll give him a good response. Sakura wiped her tears nodded her head with a big smile. "Un!" she responded.

*Sasuke attacks the Kage Summit*

*Naruto realizes that Sasuke isn't coming back*

*Sakura stomach becomes a bit bigger getting to the 3rd month*

"Lady Tsunade…." A voice spoke as if crying. Tsunade raised her head and eyes widened. "Sakura…your stomach…" Tsunade said in disbelief then jumped over the table pulling Sakura inside her office and locking the door. "Is it his?" she asked trying to stay calm. Sakura nodded crying as she held Tsunade tightly as Tsunade punched her desk. "Fuck!" she yelled.

"Hey Sasori my man…ever since you met that pink haired girl you've been acting strange…why don't you stop by her?" Deidara asked. "There's no reason why I should visit her…" Sasori answered with a plain expression. "Then how come now and then you would send your little puppets to look after her?" Deidara asked with a sly grin. Sasori gave a slight blush ignoring his partner's question. "I at least have to make sure that she is ok…." Sasori whispered walking ahead. "You're walking in the direction of Konoha…hmmm.." Deidara said walking in the opposite direction as Sasori looked at him. "I want to go get my puppets…." Sasori said walking off and Deidara tilt his head up smiling. "You know they can come to you right?" he said to himself. The moon started to raise up marking that it was getting late. Sasori was getting closer to Konoha and easily slipped in without being seen. Slowly creeping into Sakura's house, his puppets ran to him, and in their eyes showed a little camera revealing everything that Sakura had been doing for the last 3 months.

Sasori eyes widened. She was puking, crying, refusing to eat certain foods, barely went on missions, and her stomach size increased. A frown turned into a grin. This is his chance. "Where is she now?" he asked his puppets. One of them started blinking and Sasori frowned at this. She was with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura held her stomach as Naruto and her sat on his rooftop. "Sakura…I have something I want to tell you…" Naruto said softly. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "So do I…" she said looking up at the sky. "You go first cuz' I'm afraid you might hit me" Naruto responded with a wry smile while scratching the back of his head. "No go ahead…it might help me relieve some stress." She giggled. "Uh ok…your starting to get fat…" he said scratching his cheek playfully squeezing his eyes tight getting ready to fly off the roof. …Nothing happened. He turned his face to face her and widened his eyes once he saw tears sliding from her cheeks. "Whoa! Sakura! Sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! Your still beautiful! Maybe I should've kept it to myself after all!" Naruto yelled in a panic. "Naruto…I'm pregnant…" she whispered.

Everything went silent. Naruto smiled. "What are you talking about Sakura?" She didn't answer. "This is a joke right?" No answer. He frowned and held her shoulders starting to shake her. "Your just eating too much! Right?!" he yelled. Sakura turned her face away. He just stared at her hair, the one thing he loved about her the most, even in the moonlight she shined yet tonight she seemed dirty. "Slut" he whispered but his eyes widened when he just realized how horrible he thought of her and it wasn't even her fault but also how she looked at him when she heard him. "No! Sakura I didn't-" Before he could finish she slapped him. "So all of a sudden I'm disgusting?" she asked with her head lowered but once she raised her head tears were everywhere. "Why don't you blame yourself on how I ended up like this!?" she yelled and started to walk off the roof heading downstairs.

Naruto sat there surprised and slammed his fist into the roof. "Damn it!" he yelled. _"How could I think of her like that?! The Akatsuki wanted me but they took her for hostage! Now she's pregnant! And yet I called her a slut and thought that she was filthy! Way to go Naruto…."_ He thought holding his head in frustration. Sakura walked down the stairs wiping away her tears. She never would've thought Naruto would call her that. Maybe Sasuke by nature but not…She wiped more of her tears. Heading home holding her stomach not so much liking the harsh kicking but happy her baby understands her feelings; she tries not to stress because if she does goodbye baby. Heading into her house she sensed a presence so she took one step back but someone pulled her in and pressed her up against the door shutting it. "Ah!" she winced as she tried to reach for the lights but they already beat her to it. Seeing his face she covered her mouth gasping.

"Miss me…?" he asked. "Sasori-" Cutting her off by placing his lips against hers and holding her hips tight.


	17. Chapter 17

Eyes wide open staring at the guy who kidnapped her, impregnated her, and then left. She pushed him off and glared at the red haired puppet user. "Get out…" she said. He grinned. Yes this was the type of girl he liked…the type that loves to fight. "Why should I? I came all the way here to see you…" he said yanking her over by the wrist. She scoffed. "Please! What's so special about now?" she asked looking at him not showing any type of fear until he held her stomach.

"You think I wouldn't have found out?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura couldn't help but laugh causing Sasori to raise a brow. How fucked up is this guy? He basically ruined her whole life and expects something in return for what? A thank you? "You're hilarious…" she said when she finally finished laughing. "How is this funny?" he asked staring at her with interest. "That you actually expect me to accept you into my life." She answered and his grin turned into a sly smile. "Who said anything about expectations?" he asked pulling and throwing her into the couch in the living room.

She held her stomach wincing causing Sasori to "tsk". "You better not be an interference…" he said staring at Sakura's stomach and staring at it. Before she could even sit up, Sasori was on top of her, swiftly sliding his hand between her legs and looking down at her. "Why do you insist on touching me?" she asked holding her stomach knowing there's no way she can get out of this situation in this condition. "Why do you insist on misbehaving?" he asked slipping in two fingers. Sakura bit her lip turning her face away trying not to think on it. "Unlike you…I've done nothing wrong…" she answered gasping as Sasori started to go a bit faster furious on her answer. Yea he wasn't there for her but he had to sort out his own feelings and also stay away…Sakura getting hurt would be too much for him.

"There's a reason for everything in which I don't need to explain myself to anyone or you." He said with her cum spilling down his fingers. For some reason, that hurt…just his words were able to hurt her…did she actually think she could've been someone special? Or even close to his heart? But if she was why would he abandon her? She's putting in too much hope and she knew it. "Please…just get off of me…" she barely spoke out trying to hold back tears. "This is where you don't understand…you're mine…" he whisphered pressing his lips against her feeling all of his lust rushing through his body. She bit his bottom lip as blood slid out and he grinned. "Punishment granted" he said as he pulled out his dick and pushed it in her causing her to cry out. Her moans spread throughout the room as Sasori moved within her slowly but hard not wanting to put too much pressure on her body. Sliding his fingers to her face watching her every expression causing him to go faster not being able to hold back as he watched tears slide down her cheeks. Pressing his fingers on her lip as she stared at him crying out as her cum squirted out onto him while he bit his lip and pushed his dick further making Sakura reached out for him. "Sasori! Uh!" she yelled.

"I love you…Sakura…" he said as he came within her.


	18. Chapter 18

Silence filled the room until Sakura finally spoke. "What did you say?" she asked surprised at his words. Sasori looked away and was actually blushing then he started to unbutton her top. "Nothing…let's finish up…" he responded pissing her off. "You said you loved me just now…am I wrong?" she asked slightly touching his cheek and he slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me…and your hearing things…I mean while would I yell out something so stupid? I was caught up in the moment! Forget who I'am? I'm Sasori of the Akatsuki…" he said as he then looked up at her to see tears streaming down her face. Why does he always seem to make her cry?

"You and him are so selfish!" she yelled catching Sasori by surprise. She dare raise her voice at him? Doesn't she know her place? And wait…she's comparing him to that brat?! He held her cheeks hard. "You don't seem to understand your position…you're mine and you will treat me with respect!" he yelled and Sakura slapped him causing his face to turn. Sasori snapped and automatically his hand reached out for her neck and he started to choke her. Sakura grabbed onto his fingers, trying to pull them apart, and scratching his wrist making them bleed as she tried to gasp for air. A hand held Sasori by the shoulder and yanked him away from her. Sakura held her neck and chest coughing trying to regain her breathing. "Sasori my man! What are you doing?!" Deidara yelled confused by the violence and the hate coming from the both of them. "It was a mistake to come here…" Sasori stated with his hands shaking trying to focus. Why doesn't she understand? He's in love with her yet…then it hit him. Trying to hold back his feelings in embarrassment to his outburst in a confession…he made her feel like shit and instead of understanding her…he tried to kill her yet all he wanted to do was be held by her and kiss the stomach that held his child.

He looked up at her and was scared at her expression. Hate. He walked over to her and she backed away quickly. This made him wince. Yes, back then her movements toward him was hasty and with caution but this time it was just fright. He reached for her. "Sakura…" he whisphered causing her to yell back "Don't touch me!" but as she did so she moved back again but her hand slipped off the couch causing her to fall. She screamed in pain holding her stomach and Sasori ran to her but before he could even reach her she yelled out. "Don't come any closer! I can handle myself without you! I've been doing it for a while now…". She glared up at him. "Just go…" she said and Sasori wanted to do just as she said but he was tired of running away. The more they were apart the harder it was to get closer and not seeing her killed him. "No…I'll live here with you…" he said. Sakura and Deidara blinked twice. "What?!" they both yelled. "What about the Akatsuki, my man?!" Deidara asked upset. "When jobs are given…I'll get to it…plus I can watch the brat and make it easier to catch him…" he stated trying to make it sound like his real reason wasn't his real objective. Sakura started to stand up. "You expect me to let you live here with me?" she asked. He looked at her with eyes Sakura couldn't comprehend. "You don't have much of a choice…" he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her throat hurt from the pressure of being choked by the man who ruined her life and now he's saying he's going to live with her? Sakura held her head and sat down on the couch. "For you to think I'll let you stay here…to spy on Naruto…you got another thing coming…" she stated glaring at the red head. "Why not? If you don't tell anyone…nobody will get killed because it quite sad how two Akatsuki members can sneak in here without being noticed…now imagine a massacre…" he stated without any emotion; talking as if it was normal. "Tsk.." Sakura said annoyed trying to understand what the hell was this guy's problem. He leaves her with his kid, tries to kill her, and now wants to live with her?!

She stood up and held her stomach. "Do what you like…" she said having no patience for the foolishness. Today just wasn't her day. She walked up the stairs and heard footsteps behind her to see Sasori walking up behind her. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "To bed." Sasori answered reaching to touch her hand and she quickly walked up the stairs and pointed to an empty bedroom. "You can use that for now…" she said and started walking to her room as Sasori snatched her wrist and kissed her fingers looking into her eyes. "I rather lay with you…" he said softly causing Sakura to blush and yank her hand away.

"I guess I have to give you a few rules." She stated getting even more annoyed and tired walking into her room and closing it. But Sasori put his foot between the door, stepped inside, and shut the door behind him locking it. "I want to apologize…." He mumbled but Sakura heard him loud and clear. "You want to what?" she turned to him quite surprised and he looked away blushing embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" he whisphered and raised his head to look at her then she realized how sincere he was. "Uh…it's fine…just don't do it again…" she responded. The room got a bit quiet. _"Why am I forgiving him? He tried to kill me…I must like him too much"_ she thought. "Well then can you leave? I want to undress…" she said breaking the awkward silence. "How am I stopping you?" he asked walking up to her and she moved back. "Sasori I said I'll forgive you but besides that you're not touching me unless you know how you feel…I'm tired of the second guessing…do you love me?" she asked blushing and looking up at him. Sasori saw the concern in her eyes and he gently pressed his hand against her face parting his lips to answer but there was a constant knocking on the door.

"Sasori my man! We have to hide! That 9-tailed freak is downstairs!" he exclaimed and Sakura turned her face away remembering what Naruto said. _"What is troubling you…"_ Sasori thought as the knocking stopped and soon turned into a banging. "Sakura come out! It's important! He returned! Sasuke! He's back!" Naruto yelled out of breath as he was now in front of her bedroom door banging even harder then it stopped and he slid to the floor holding his eyes from crying. "He's back…" he said and Sakura stared at the floor not believing her ears. He's back? Sakura ran past Sasori and opened the door dropping down to her knees in front of Naruto. "You're lying…" she mumbled. Naruto sat up facing her and held her hands smiling. "This is something I wouldn't lie on…and you know it…" he calmly stated and Sakura embraced him in a hug shedding tears as Naruto held her head. Sasori hid behind the door as he saw Deidara by the window hanging upside down and Sasori walked over to him, jumped out the window and landed on the roof. "Man that was close! He destroyed her front door and barged right in! Sasori my man, I don't think you should be staying here…it's too risky…hm!" Deidara said trying to convince his teammate. "She was crying…but for joy?" Sasori mumbled. Deidara turned to him "Huh? Sasori?" he asked. Sasori made a fist. "What do I have to do to make you understand my little puppet? You're mine."


	20. Chapter 20

_He's back…he's actually back!_ Sakura thought as she cried but then pushed Naruto away remembering what happened earlier. Naruto looked at her confused but then remembered as well; feeling even more guilty. "Sakura…I didn't mean too…I was just so angry…I mean I loved you for so long…it's my fault this happen to you…and I just…"Naruto tried to explain and just sighed but lucky enough Sakura kissed his forehead. She then understood that he understood how she felt but what happened is already done and right now their old friend is back so this should be the only issue. "Where is he?" she asked. Naruto blushed. "With Grandma Tsunade! Let's go!" he exclaimed and Sakura smiled. As they were leaving Sasori and Deidara traveled on Deidara's clay bird to go see what got these two so excited. "Sasori my man! Calmed down! It was just a kiss on the forehead!" Deidara exclaimed trying to calm him down. "Those are my lips…I have to play with those…" he stated glaring at Naruto as they entered Konoha headquarters.

Naruto burst through Tsunade's room and yelled "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked back and grinned. "Hey…" he said as he looked behind him to find Sakura…"Hey Sakura…". She smiled wiping tears from her eyes. "Hey…" she said as he placed a hand on her head and slid his fingers through her hair. "It's been a while…" he said. Ok. Woah. Is Sasuke treating her sweetly? Naruto looked at them confused trying to understand what the hell was happening. "Don't come back here thinking you can just steal her from me!" Naruto yelled as he yanked Sakura from him. Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment. "Are you pregnant?" Sasuke asked and the room fell silent. "What was that?" a voice asked as Sakura and Naruto looked passed Sasuke to find Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato standing beside Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade sighed as she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Only you…Team 7 will know about this…Sasori of the Akatsuki raped Sakura on the mission of retrieving Gaara." She stated as everyone then turned to look at Sakura and Sakura just looked forward prepared for this. "Why didn't you say anything?" Kakashi asked. "How could you let this happen?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto catching everyone by surprised. "When I left! I knew you could protect her! And this is what I come back to?!" he yelled punching Naruto in the face.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled ready to go to him but Sasuke snatched her by the arm and exited the headquarters. "Sasuke! Where are you taking me?" Sakura yelled confused. "We need to talk…" he answered taking her to where they used to train as kids. He then turned to her and stared at her. "I'm sorry…" he said and Sakura's eyes widened. He was what?! "I had to revenge my clan…I had too and when I returned me and Naruto would work for your love fair and square…I already told him I had won but a lot could've happened in all these years…and he didn't know I would leave to go for revenge…" Sasuke explained. "I don't care that you pregnant and I'm not going to blame anyone…I'll take care of the both of you…" he said. Sakura still couldn't even believe Sasuke said he's sorry but now all of this? What the hell is going on?! "Sorry…I can't let you do that" a voice said from behind Sakura and she knew it all too well. Sasori. "Who are you?' Sasuke asked. "Sasori of the Akatsuki…and your confessing your love and protection to my property. I don't like it." He said


	21. Chapter 21

"You're property?" Sasuke asked confused looking back at Sakura. Sakura looked away then Sasuke just realized what his name was. "You're the bastard that got her pregnant?" Sasuke asked while taking out his sword with blue electricity circling around it. Sasori grinned pulling the chakra strings that brought 32 puppets behind him. "Yea…and what of it?" he asked. As Sasuke charged towards Sasori, Sasori moved his puppets right at Sasuke, and Sakura jumped into the sky and slam her foot into the ground causing craters with Sasuke and Sasori jumping back.

"Sakura move!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura glared at him and he stood there confused. "Sasori you need to go…" Sakura said turning towards him. "What do you mean go? So you can get comfortable with him and that other brat and make more kids? If I knew you were a whore I wouldn't have kidnapped you in the first place." Sasori said out of anger soon realizing what he just said. Sakura showed no emotion towards his cruel words and walked towards Sasuke holding his hand. "Sasuke…leave a pest like him be…I need a real man to take care of me…I'll try my love with you…" she said as Sasuke looked down at her and they started to walk away. "You think you can just leave me!?" Sasori yelled sending his puppets at them to attack but they teleported away and Sasori cursed his negative emotions.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the Academy still holding hands. "Did you fall for him?" he asked and Sakura pulled her hand away ready to leave. Sasuke yanked her to him holding her face. "Are you an idiot?" he asked looking at her trying to understand what she was thinking. "Sasuke…he drugged me and when I was cured I didn't even know I had these feelings for him until he approached me and abused my body…that's when I realized I wanted more of him so…don't blame me…please…" she begged looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks as Sasuke held her tight to him. "I'll make you forget…" Sasuke said wincing at the sound of her cries.

Naruto sat in front of Sakura's house waiting for her so he can apologize even more. Sasuke's words hit home as always…he knew it was his fault but…damn that Sasuke. It was hard enough making up with Sakura but then to cause even more frustration when he comes back? Jerk. Naruto gets up and jumps from roof to roof searching for his teammates. "I feel as though they won't be coming to Sakura house…what if they're-!" Naruto voice trailed off as his face turned bright red and he started to yell holding his hair. "They can't! After all she's pregnant! But that does stop sex from happening?!" he yelled confused falling from the house into a tree. "Sasuke…! Jerk!" he yells


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura woke up in and started to stretch. Sasuke brought her to his house last night and she cried the whole night with him by his side. "Sasuke!?" she called out as he opened the door and the smell of eggs and pancakes entered the room. "Yea?" he answered. "I felt lost for a minute so I called out to you…" she said with a wry smile. Sasuke looked at her and then her stomach with a frown. "Go get washed up and have some breakfast…I have everything you need in the bathroom so just come out when you ready…" he said as she looked at him. Since when was he so nice? Is Sasuke really serious about her? "Okay...Thanks" she said

As Sakura finished up she entered the kitchen and sat down as Sasuke placed food in front of her then sat beside her. "Thank you…I didn't know you could cook" she said starting to eat and Sasuke just watched her. "When you end up living alone for so long…you learn…" he said as Sakura felt bad that she even brought it up. "Sorry…" she said and Sasuke didn't say anything. Awkward silence made Sakura feel a bit weird and tense. "Sakura…" he then said making her feel more relaxed. "Yes?" she answered about to finish eating. "May I ask…why was he in the village last night?" he asked causing Sakura to pause and stop eating. "From time to time he comes to the village to check up on me…" she said putting down her fork. "Why haven't you told Lady Tsunade?" he then asked as guilt started to spread all over her. "He threatened to kill everyone if I said anything…and even it's just 1 or 2 citizens that got injured or even killed…I'm not willing to take that chance" she answered trying not to get emotional but Sasuke could hear it in her voice…she was scared.

"So you're just going to let him roam around Konoha free? What if he tries to gain information about us and everyone? Did you forget that he's after Naruto?! And once he gets the Jinchuuriki Naruto's a goner!" Sasuke said "With me here he won't dare to touch Naruto…" she said putting down the eating utensils. "How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked curious on where all her confidence come from. "Because…he loves me…" she said looking up at him with a smile with a few tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" he said softly before holding Sakura in his arms. She pulled away. "I should get going…" she said "Where?" he asked "Home…he's waiting for me…" she answered. "This doesn't stop me from capturing your heart…" Sasuke stated as Sakura looked at him surprised then gained her things and left.

Soon enough Sakura reached home and opened her door to find Sasori sitting on the couch with Deidara laying down sleeping. Sakura walked passed them heading to her bedroom as Sasori got up to follow her. As she entered her bedroom about to close the door Sasori stopped her and instead of looking back at him she just sat on her bed and laid on it. "Sakura…about last night…" he started as Sakura cut him off. "You do know I'm pregnant right?" she asked. He looked at her confused. _"Why bring that up now?"_ he thought. She turned to face him. "Too much stress can kill it…." She calmly stated as he walked over to her and glides his hands through her hair. "How many times do I have to apologize to you?" he asked. "Until you understand…I'm not one of your puppets…you cannot control my life…" she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Until then…you will not be a part of my life…of hers…" she whispered causing Sasori's eyes to widen. "Her?!" he yelled


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean by her?!" Sasori yelled curiosity burning through his emotions. Who would've thought Sasori could be so loud with a happy expression. "Sasori…are you going to keep working with the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. "Yea why wouldn't I?" he asked as he was about to kiss her stomach; Sakura covered his mouth. "You will not be a part of my family if you're still working in that group." Sakura said as Sasori looked at her with a plain expression removing her hand from his lips. "Who said anything about being a part of your family?" Sasori asked with Sakura eyes widening. "I'm just going to take care of you two and that's it." He said "I'm not understanding…" Sakura said looking at Sasori confused. "The both of you will leave this village, live in one of my hideouts, and I will take care of you there while I do missions for the Akatsuki." Sasori explained with his expression the same before as if what he said was simple and non-complicated.

"Are you retarded?" Sakura asked getting up angrily. Sasori looked at her a bit startled with the tone and words she used to question his intelligence. "Do you mind repeating that?" he asked her glaring while they shared the same expression. "If you think, I'm going to leave my home to live alone, waiting for you to come home every day to protect us or even take care of us…you got another thing coming. I will not isolate my child from the world like how you were brought up." Sakura said as Sasori stood there shock as to how she knew about his childhood. "Lady Chiyo told me…you hated that you didn't receive your parents love since they died when you were so young so why would you want that for our child?!" Sakura yelled as Sasori looked down making a fist. "You don't know anything and yet you speak so proudly…do not make me smack you again…" Sasori said angrily facing her.

Sakura's eyes did not waver; when it came to her child…if it means having it without a father…then so be it. "Then explain your reason because if not…consider yourself fatherless…" Sakura spoke with a stern voice as Sasori saw that she wasn't even shaking or scared. She was serious. "If the child has their parents, that's all they need. Friends are a hindrance. Parents will always be there. Friends come and go." He said looking away. "Lady Chiyo also told me about your childhood friend…Komushi (if you didn't watch episode 319 of Naruto Shippuuden you're not going to know who I'm talking about)…you didn't find him a hindrance did you?" Sakura asked trying to calm them both down. "Why did she tell you these things?! Of course he was a hindrance! He was my only communication to her! My own grandmother! With him gone! Who else could she speak to if she cared so much about me?! He wanted to be like a puppet anyway! So I gave him what he wanted! I hate to keep people waiting!" he yelled looking crazy as he did when they first fought in the cave. She hugged him. Sasori froze.

What was wrong with him? Why is that just one simple motion…causes him to calm down and want to be loved by this woman. That's it. That's all he ever wanted. Someone he loved, to hold him because his childhood was taken from him, so he still a child crying for attention and with Sakura around…he wouldn't need to cause trouble anymore. Sasori hugged her tight as he buried his head into her neck. "I'll leave the Akatsuki…if you promise not to betray or leave me…" he whispered gently into her ear sending chills down her spine. This is the Sasori she loved. The calm and gentle man who thought carefully and not spoke out of his emotions. "I promise…" she said as she kissed his forehead wiping the tear from his cheek. Sure he hated when boys cried or even men but this time…it was ok.


	24. Chapter 24

A lot of my fans have been asking me to make the stories a bit longer so I've taking it into consideration to do so. If this is or not long enough please pms me to let me know. Thank you! _

Sasori melted into the arms of the women he loved, slowly starting to fall asleep as she held him close caressing his hair. "Leaving the Akatsuki is going to be hard…Sasori you must live…and when you do…return to me…" Sakura said lying back down to sleep with him. The next day, Sasori started to wake up and rub his hair back a bit. Next to him Sakura still slept as he kissed her forehead and her stomach. He got up and walked out the bedroom heading over to Deidara who was still sleeping. "Deidara…" he said as Deidara continued to snore. "Get up idiot…" Sasori said starting to get annoyed as Deidara stayed asleep. Annoyed mark appeared on Sasori's forehead as he kicked Deidara off the couch and yelled for him to get up but he soon started to regret as he wished for Sakura to continue sleeping. Deidara rubbed his head getting up about to yell as Sasori covered Deidara's mouth telling him to "shhh…". "We need to go…I'll explain on the way…" Sasori said as Deidara removed his hand and nod as they disappeared.

It was now 3pm as the doorbell rang. Sakura still slept as she felt a breeze from the window causing her to reach for her sheets. "Don't you think it's time to wake up?" a familiar voice asked as he pulled the sheets over her as she answered just a little more before getting up. "Sasuke!" she yelled as he smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him surprised. "Tsunade is asking for you." He said frowning as Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Ok I'll start getting ready…" as Sakura went into the bathroom and Sasuke headed downstairs into the living room waiting. Once Sakura finished up and had breakfast, the two of them headed to the Hokage's office. _"Where's Sasori…"_ she thought as Sasuke started up a conversation. "So…are you staying healthy?" he asked causing Sakura to focus on him. "Oh yea…as a medical ninja I know what's best for me and the baby." She smiled. "So you won't leave Konoha…will you?" he asked. Is this really Sasuke? So many surprises are coming from him. Maybe Itachi…took a big impact on him once he found out the truth. "I won't leave like some people..." Sakura said holding her hands behind her back with a smile as he started to blush turning his face away out of embarrassment. "You're cruel but funny as always…" he said before opening the door to find the New Team 7 and old with Tsunade and Shizune in the same room once again.

"Sakura…you didn't come in for your morning check-up…why is that?" Tsunade asked with a serious face. "I slept in…sorry…what's going on?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stood next to Kakashi. "We all need to know what's going on…and as your mentor plus as Hokage…I feel as though you haven't been completely honest with me…or your team…." She said sternly causing Sakura to feel bad but face her mentor. "I apologize for all of that but the only thing I can say is that…the father of my baby will be leaving the Akatsuki and would be staying her in Konoha with me to raise this child." Sakura said as everyone looked at her completely shocked except for Shizune and Tsunade. "What?!" Naruto yelled "Are you fucking kidding me? Just a few months ago he held you captive! Raped you! Impregnated you! And tried to steal the 9 Tails! And you're telling me you want him to live with you as husband and wife?! This isn't a fucking fairy tale! You can't live happy ever after with a scum like that!" Naruto yelled with everyone besides Sakura quiet surprised. Yes Naruto has put emotion into everything he has done but to say all of this to Sakura? To her face? He must want to be punched. But it never came. Sakura turned to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry…" she said as Naruto eyes widened then he then hugged her back with tears welling up.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tsunade soon understood. Naruto always dreamt of taking Sakura down the aisle, having a family with her, and loving her til the end. He felt as though the more he improved, the more she was starting to understand and care for him. With Sasuke gone, even Naruto had a chance but it was easily taken away by force. "Sakura…please rethink this…you don't need a father to raise a child…look at me…I had no one from the beginning…and I'm considered a hero...Sasuke….Kakashi…all of us as Team 7 can be a father for your child…just don't let it be the guy…who ruined you…" Naruto said squeezing Sakura to him. She smiled rubbing her fingers through his hair. "I was a burden to you guys for so long…when you guys aren't here and everyone is busy on a mission…at the end of the day it's just me…but at the same time I agree I don't need him as a father but if he wants to be a father who am I to stop him? Plus if I push him away…who knows what he will do to you guys or Konoha?" she asked holding Naruto's face to her rubbing his tears away. "Then believe in us…Sakura…that we can protect you…ourselves and our village…" Sasuke said walking to her and holding her hand to him. "Don't get me wrong you guys….I believe in all of you but the thought of something going wrong because of me or him…I can't take that chance…" she answered. "What makes you think he won't cause harm to the people of Konoha?" Yamato asked.

"Because all he needs is me…" she said with a smile. "What will he be doing for money? Concerning a job to help you three." Tsunade asked with heads turning in her direction. "I was thinking of letting him work in the science field…concerning preparing puppets and poison for ninjas for when they go into battle." Sakura answered. "Well….once I speak with him…I'll see what I can do…" Tsunade said as Sakura rushed to her and hugged her causing Tsunade to blush. "Thank you so much!" Sakura yelled happily as Naruto and Sasuke sucked up their emotions to deal with it. "So where is he?" Sai asked. Sakura scratched her cheek with one finger sticking out her tongue playfully. "That's actually a good question." She answered.

"Sasori…you Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and I…are the only one's alive…and you wish to betray the Akatsuki and leave?" the masked man said. "That is correct…." Sasori answered with his eyes closed. "I'm going with him!" Deidara yelled. "Then…prepare to leave…by death…" the masked man said jumping towards the traitors as Sasori looked up at him ready for battle.


End file.
